


【黑泽安达】I Do.

by Blacka



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV) (8)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacka/pseuds/Blacka
Summary: 魔法在黎明降临前消失。往后余生，爱你是唯一的奇迹。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	【黑泽安达】I Do.

**Author's Note:**

> 完结撒花！
> 
> 虽然是甜甜的HE，但我还是心有不甘。  
> 所以出于个人想法，对结局做了一些改动。
> 
> 角色属于彼此，ooc属于我。

安达仰望着不知是谁在何处点燃的，一颗接一颗升空绽放的焰火。  
而黑泽转过头来，目光描摹着他线条柔和的侧颜，与映着烟花的晶亮眼眸。

“你确定吗？”  
“失去魔力也没关系吗？”  
尽管刚刚许诺了永远，黑泽此刻依然心跳如擂，不可思议的爱意和感动几乎要从胸口溢出。可还是忍不住要反复确认，想一遍一遍再听你亲口诉说，说你愿意，说你也爱我。

“确定。”安达再不迟疑，笃定地点头。  
“只要和你在一起，我再也不需要什么魔法了。”  
磕磕绊绊也没关系，笨拙出糗也不害怕，只要你近在身旁，再远的地方也一定能抵达。  
或许魔法降临的意义，就是让我听到你的心。

双手相握，视线交叠。两人眼睛都红红的，相视半晌，像一对吵架和好的稚童，羞赧地破涕为笑。  
记不清是谁的笑声先停下。  
黑泽揽过他，眼角眉梢尽是化不开的温柔。残存的一点泪光，像流星坠入海面，心甘情愿就此沉溺。

过往的一幕一幕，在安达眼前闪回。  
国王游戏时，紧闭双眼的我。  
吻上额头，却念着对不起的你。  
那之后的天台上，僵硬不敢动弹的我。  
总是笑着说没关系，在心底说抱歉的你。  
只要我有一丝闪躲，就收回手的你。  
明明是受我相邀，结果被狠狠推开，却还在自责的你。  
不想我难过，于是忍住泪水，微笑着放开手的你。

安达仰起头，迎向这个迟到太久太久的吻。

路过高空的夜风寂静而寒冷，熙攘喧嚣和车水马龙都被远远抛在脚下。月亮躲进云层之后，短暂的烟花已然开败，空气中弥散着一丝硝烟的气味。没有高级餐厅，没有音乐悠扬，计划多日的完美约会彻底泡汤。  
可是这些都不重要了。

幸好你还在这里。  
幸好没有错过你。

\--------------------

一个月后。

周末晚上，洗漱完毕的安达，穿着浴袍坐在床边发呆。  
浴室里传来哗啦啦的声响，水汽氤氲，模糊了画面。  
花洒淋下连串的热水，温度微微发烫。  
水珠从额头滚落，划过眉弓微凸，眼睫深邃，和唇角的锋利。沿着下颌流畅的线条，流过轮廓明晰的喉结，在精致的锁骨处稍作留恋，继续向下……

“啊啊啊又在胡思乱想了！”  
急剧攀升的心跳惊醒了安达自己的想入非非，不由得一顿猛甩头。

平安夜过后，黑泽每天拎着那根红色的钢笔招摇过市。像魔术师的兔子，不论时间地点，都能从手里变出来，朝安达得意洋洋的摇晃。  
虽然脸上是藏不住的开心，但肢体接触反倒减少了不少，或者说，几乎没有了。  
刚在一起时，黑泽一牵起手就舍不得放开。不牵手的时候，心声也总是由下意识的挨挨蹭蹭传过来。  
而现在，虽然在无人的茶水间或是家里，黑泽常常突袭偷吻，让安达手忙脚乱，心慌脸红好一阵子。可除此之外，两人几乎没了其他触碰。像今天这样的留宿也不止一回了，哪怕同床共枕，黑泽也都小心地保持了一点距离。  
如果不是通勤时在拥挤的人潮里，耳边依旧充斥着上班族日复一日的抱怨，安达在平日里几乎快要忘记魔法这件事了。

在帮我习惯没有魔法的生活吗。黑泽真的很贴心，对我很好啊。  
被悉心珍视的感觉，整个人仿佛被泡在糖罐里，甜蜜的笑容爬上嘴角。  
但是，越是这样保持距离，越是对我温柔。我好像就越是……心生妄想。

起初只是旖旎支离的梦境。  
是从何时开始的呢，那些一触即走的亲吻和拥抱，让人心跳不已，也怅然若失。  
现在已经发展到，屡次在会议中盯着侃侃而谈的黑泽出神，忍不住去肖想西装革履之下……  
最后回过神来，只能用会议资料狼狈地遮住自己。

安达起身走到穿衣镜前站定。  
镜子里的人系着浴袍，脸颊泛红，害羞地抿着唇。  
现实和曾看到的幻想交叠，卧室昏暗的灯光染上三分妖冶。  
看着我，抱起我。  
接下来……

“在想什么？”  
今天的洗澡水会不会太热了，脸有点红呢。黑泽端详着站在镜子前神游天外的人。  
不管看再多次也值得赞叹的帅气容貌在眼前骤然放大，湿润的发梢略显凌乱，少了平日里一丝不苟的精英气质，平添了几分驯顺。如同皮毛华丽的猛兽，此刻敛去尖牙利爪，只是安静地望着主人，眼神里是值得溺毙的温柔。  
正沉浸在桃色妄想中的安达来不及反应，全盘吃下这一记美颜暴击，当场坠毁。  
大脑宕机，没等到指令的语言系统自作主张。  
“公主抱。”安达听见自己说。

“什么？”黑泽好笑又迷惑地看着安达死死捂住了脸。  
虽然不明白到底发生了什么，不过这副害羞的样子，真是太可爱了。  
“你的意思是，想要被我公主抱吗？”不怀好意地凑近安达耳边，黑泽一字一顿地问。  
“……不是我，明明是你。”羞臊欲绝还要被调戏，安达几乎感到一丝委屈。  
“嗯？”  
“是你想过……你……我穿着这件浴袍……那些画面，我都看到了……”眼神闪烁，声音越来越低。

完了。  
一阵沉默，安达的理智逐渐回笼，才意识到哪里不对。  
这岂不是坦白我正在想奇怪的事情了吗！

“原来是这样哦。”黑泽沉吟了一下。  
“除了想法，画面也能看到？”  
太好了，他的关注点好像在别的地方。安达悄悄松了一口气。  
“是的……诶！？”  
双脚腾空，冷不防被抱了起来，安达慌张之中双手搂住了黑泽的脖颈。  
“然后呢，还看到什么了？”黑泽垂头看他，笑意更深。  
“我的魔法使。”

\--------------------

清醒的状态下，这样被人抱起来，还是第一次。  
上不接天下不碰地，全部重心都依托在黑泽怀里，心跳有如慌乱的蝴蝶。  
虽然此刻两人之间只隔着浴袍，可是魔法的另一端悄无声息。  
只是这样笑着，看向自己的目光揶揄又宠溺。  
扑通乱跳的心，找回了安稳的节奏。

如果是和黑泽的话。  
和这个我深爱着，也深爱着我的人。  
或许，早该这么做了。

“然后，我们……去床上。”安达低声说。  
一声轻笑，黑泽走到床边把他放下，又不容置疑地压上来。床头灯光在英挺的眉弓与鼻梁后投下阴影，显得眼神越发深邃。  
和幻想中分毫不差。  
“接下来呢？”  
安达吞了一下口水，缓缓伸出手，搭上黑泽肩头。  
危险地眯起眼睛，黑泽进一步压低身体，几乎与安达脸贴着脸。  
“还有吗？”

身下的人呼吸越来越急促，黑泽终于忍不住笑出了声。  
“抱歉抱歉，不逗你玩了。不过，噗，你紧张的样子真的好可爱啊。”伸手刮了一下安达的鼻梁，黑泽边笑边直起身来。  
“……不是的。”安达一愣，紧跟着坐了起来，拽住他的袖角。  
“嗯？”

“我不是紧张……也不对，我也不是完全不紧张。”舌头和脑子都快要打结，安达稍作停顿，深呼吸了一下。  
“之后的事，我真的没有看到了。所以，我们一起，好不好。”

黑泽眨了眨眼，一言不发，静静地看着他。  
慌乱不安的失重感，逐渐缠上安达的心。  
他是不是，想起那天晚上了？  
不管换做是谁，被拉近之后又狠狠推开，都没法一笑置之吧。  
到底要怎么样才能弥补呢。  
惶惑无助，安达小心翼翼地朝着黑泽唇边凑过去。

可是黑泽抬起手，阻止了他的动作。  
安达不停下坠的心，彻底消失在深渊的尽头。

“安达。”黑泽抬手揉了揉他的头发。  
“虽然说，一般的恋人迟早都会做这件事。我当然也很想……和你一起。”  
“但是不要勉强自己，更不必有压力。最近总是看到你走神，问你你又不说，原来是在担心这个吗。”  
“真的没关系的，我会一直等到你准备好的那天。毕竟我啊，是喜欢把乐趣留到后面的类型。”  
“我……”安达讷讷。黑泽一笑，忍不住捏了捏他软软的脸。  
“比起这个，你开开心心在我身边，这才是唯一重要的事。”

不想被看到眼眶发热的样子，安达猛地扑进黑泽怀里。  
真是的，黑泽大笨蛋。  
早晚有一天会被你宠坏的吧。

“我准备好了。”细细的声音在耳边响起。  
【什么……】  
“我愿意。”  
黑泽浑身紧绷，僵住不动了。

要是魔法能分你一点就好了，这么难为情的话，要怎么重复啊。  
安达默默想着，侧头叼住黑泽的耳垂。  
犹犹豫豫，轻咬了一下。  
瞬间天旋地转，被按倒在床上。

黑泽死死地盯着他，耳垂还在不断传来酥酥麻麻的感觉，冲击着他最后的心理防线。  
【他到底知不知道自己在干什么啊。】  
【我一直拼命克制自己不要越界，才能忍到现在的。】  
安达别开眼神，避开滚烫的视线。  
“魔法怎么办？”声音低哑的惊人。  
“不要了。”  
“你真的确定吗。”  
“确定。”安达下定决心，闭上了眼睛。  
“我不要魔法了。黑泽，我想要你。”

大脑一片空白，理智终于被欲望撕咬得粉碎。  
身下的人睫毛轻颤，脸颊绯红，咬着嘴唇，唇形因而显得更加红润饱满，是一封羞涩又大胆的邀请函。  
他缓缓凑上前去，动作近乎膜拜。  
吻从额头开始落下，眉眼、脸颊、鼻尖，最终印上唇瓣，开始一场甜蜜的纠缠。

【张嘴。】  
刚刚在心里这样想着，安达就顺从地打开了牙关。  
黑泽愣了一瞬，立刻长驱直入，攻城略地。舌尖扫过上颚，安达痒的一激灵，想要挣扎，反倒让黑泽变本加厉，沿着安达口里敏感的地方细细舔过，迫使他不断发出细碎的呻吟。  
直到两个人都要喘不过气来，才终于彼此分开。

安达呼吸稍稍平顺，对上黑泽深不见底的眼神，忍不住瑟缩了一下。  
不敢细想自己刚刚只是被吻着，就忍不住发出了奇怪的声音。  
“最后一次机会，安达。”  
【再继续下去，我会失控的。可能会……弄疼你。】

安达摸上眼前人蒙上一层细汗的脸颊，看着他蹙起的眉头。这副极力忍耐的神情从未被任何人窥见，仿佛已经到了崩断的边缘。嫣红的嘴唇微微张开，锋利的喉结上下轻动，带着一丝再禁不起任何风吹草动的脆弱。  
也要命的性感。  
大笨蛋，到了这个时候还在给我机会逃跑。明明温柔的不像话，还虚张声势假装出可怕的样子。

“那就失控吧。”  
“弄疼我吧，黑泽。”

是经年守候终于降下的神谕，是重逾千钧的最后一棵稻草。  
黑泽闭了一下眼睛，喉间溢出一声无力的呻吟。把头埋进安达的颈窝里。  
【就算等下你求我，我也不会再放过你了。】

“啊……轻，轻一点……唔……”  
攻击首先落在耳后。黑泽吮上那颗肖想已久的小痣，出乎意料的酥麻感觉瞬间席卷安达全身，激起一串气息不稳的呜咽。  
如果之前不是听到黑泽的妄想，安达甚至从没注意到自己的右耳后有什么不同，更无从想到它居然可以敏感到这种地步。他下意识地转头，想要借着枕头躲开唇舌的侵扰。  
感受到怀里人的挣扎扭动，黑泽变本加厉，用犬齿研磨起那一小块皮肤。呜咽的声音立刻拔高了一度，安达忍不住伸出手想挡住颈后，结果被一把抓住。另一只想要捂住自己呻吟的手也没能逃脱。双手被拉过头顶，手腕交叉，被黑泽用左手牢牢按住。空出的右手握上安达下颌，强势地固定住他的头颈，迫使他无处可躲。  
“嗯……哈……黑泽……”双手被控，安达没了反抗的余地，像被钉在案板上的鱼，只能在黑泽身下不断地颤抖、呜咽，任凭他予取予求。

【比我想的还要敏感呢，只是亲吻就抖成这样。】似是赞叹似是调笑的话语传来，安达企图抗议，奈何话到嘴边都成了破碎的呻吟。  
【耳朵也会这么敏感吗。】随着下一句话，安达的全部注意力都不受控制地朝着耳朵集中过去。被吻到发软的身体也重新紧绷了起来，黑泽敏锐地捕捉到安达的变化，眼神暗了暗。在堪堪要贴上耳垂的时候停了下来，安达不明所以，在茫然的等待中变得越来越紧张。  
眼看安达双手都攥了起来，黑泽终于吊足了胃口，朝着他的耳朵里吹了一口气。安达猛地一颤，还没反应过来，黑泽探出舌尖，沿着耳廓向内蜿蜒。  
“哈……不要了……痒……嗯……”破碎的话语再次溢出，安达努力地想要缩肩扭头，却始终敌不过黑泽的力气。不同于耳后的酥麻，耳朵里传来又湿又热的痒意，让安达更加难耐，终于忍不住开口求饶。

等到黑泽终于细细品尝完安达的耳朵，支起上身，居高临下地看着他。  
眼尾发红，眼睛里带着星星点点的水光。双手固定在头顶，胸膛被迫挺起。浴袍已然松散凌乱，露出大片雪白的肌肤，胸口剧烈的起伏着。衣带强撑着挂在腰间，堪堪遮住了春光乍泄。  
黑泽喉间发紧，一股滚烫的热意在下腹升起。他俯下身，吻上右胸深红色的凸起。时而舔弄，时而轻咬，满意地听到头顶传来小声惊呼。  
左手终于松开对安达手腕的钳制，转而捏上另一侧无人照顾的乳头。带着薄茧的指腹打着转揉搓，小小的红粒很快就可怜兮兮地挺立起来。体会到指尖触感的变化，黑泽食指精准地向下用力一按。  
“啊……”安达难耐地仰起头，秀气的喉结上下滑动。黑泽抬起头，被口水濡湿的乳粒，在昏暗的灯光下反射着一种触目惊心的艳红。

【好美。】  
听到这句话的安达，害羞地把头扭向一侧，不想看到自己半裸的样子。  
黑泽直起身，探出左手钻到浴袍下，沿着他的大腿内侧，缓缓向上……  
被摸到的地方像是要燃烧起来，随着黑泽的手指一路燎原。安达忍不住想夹紧双腿，但黑泽的膝盖早就立在腿间，让他没法合拢。  
火势在腿根处停顿，安达屏住了呼吸。  
冷不防黑泽伸出右手，拉起他腰间的带子，一把掀开了浴袍。

已经勃起的下身彻底暴露，安达毫无防备，已经被黑泽握住，并且开始轻轻地上下动作。  
“啊……”下意识想要坐起来，可是腰间一软，向后仰去，只得用手肘撑住了自己。  
黑泽紧盯着安达的表情，加大了右手动作的幅度。  
“嗯……慢……慢点……唔……”无暇顾及自己现在的样子了，仅仅是被深爱的人握在手中抚弄这一事实，就让他头晕目眩，不能自已。  
左手拇指按上根部，圆润坚硬的指甲轻轻向下，划过两颗球形中央细嫩的皮肤褶皱，又迅速地向上一挑——

“别……啊！……”  
安达彻底脱力，向后仰去，失神地睁着双眼。  
黑泽走到他身边，刻意在他眼前抬起手，像是在炫耀什么珍馐美味，缓缓由下到上，舔舐掉沾染的白浊。  
“很美味。”

安达回过神来，死死地捂住眼睛，装作一只鸵鸟。  
自己赤身裸体射在黑泽的手里，而对方还完好地穿着浴袍，这种鲜明的对比又额外增添了某种不可言说的羞耻感。  
抽屉开合的声音，然后床垫一沉，是黑泽在身边坐下。  
“这就害羞了，我的魔法使？”  
安达继续装聋作哑。  
“让你看看自己的样子。”一只手放在了他的大腿上，魔法开始强制生效。

画面里是未着寸缕的白皙身体，半撑在灰色的床单上，咬着下唇，眼睛半睁着，目光无助又迷离。  
视线的焦点移动到一只骨节分明，修长漂亮的手上。这只惯于熟练优雅处理各项公务的手，此刻正色情无比的上下滑动着。  
接下来发生的事情就更加不可言说，自己失控地伸长了脖子向后仰去，发出哭泣一样的呻吟。  
腿间和肚腹留下一片狼藉。

像拍特写镜头一样观看了全程回放，安达的脸一路红到脖子根。  
而始作俑者毫无愧疚可言，抽出一张纸巾，细致地为安达擦拭掉黏腻。  
【实在是太可爱了，这是安达第一次为我高潮的表情。】

“别再想了……”整个人都羞耻到想要蜷缩起来。  
“那好。”黑泽从善如流，重新压下身体。  
“我们继续。”

说什么会失控，从头到尾失控的明明就只有我啊……  
越想越气不过，安达恼羞成怒，也有样学样扯开了黑泽的浴袍。  
没了衣物的阻碍，清晰的热度抵在胯部。  
黑泽一窒，却没有反应，由着小东西在怀里胡闹。

安达忍不住低头看下去，流畅的肌肉线条撞了满眼，有如古希腊的雕塑。  
像受到蛊惑一样伸出手，摸上结实的胸口，上下摩挲，还不知好死的捏了捏。  
“嗯……”低沉的嗓音鼓励了安达，沿着人鱼线继续向下摸索。  
黑泽狭长的眼睛眯了起来，嘴唇半张，呼吸紊乱。  
隐秘的快乐和满足从安达心底涌现。当完美先生褪去西装革履，原来也会喘息、呻吟，也会难以自持的战栗。  
这样的你，是独属于我的秘密。

“转过身去。”黑泽终于揪住了这只胡作非为的手。  
要用这么羞耻的姿势吗……不过，既然黑泽想的话。  
豁出去了。  
做好心理建设的安达乖乖在床上摆出趴跪的姿势，抬头正看见黑泽从床头柜深处翻出一管浅粉色的液体，和银色的方形塑料包装。  
什么时候放进去的啊！  
仿佛看懂了这句无声的质问，黑泽挑了挑眉：“有备无患。”  
“草莓味的，和安达很配呢。”  
安达：……

包装撕破和瓶盖打开的声音先后传来。  
然后温热的手掌搭在尾椎骨上。  
紧张混合着羞耻，还有一点难以启齿的期待，让每一秒都被无限拉长。  
“嘶……”冰凉黏腻的感觉让安达忍不住一抖，穴口也狠狠地收缩。黑泽看在眼里，只觉得下腹一阵发疼。  
“忍一忍，很快就不凉了。”指腹开始绕着中心打圈，晶莹的水色很快就布满腿间。  
食指按上穴口，深色的褶皱又是一缩。  
黑泽吞咽了一下。  
然后手上施力，缓缓推入了第一个指节。首次被这样打开的密处紧紧地包裹着入侵者，像一朵淫靡的花，微微地颤抖着。

“难受吗。”黑泽左手安抚地摸着安达的后腰。  
“还……还好。”安达把头埋在枕头里，声音听起来闷闷的。  
感觉好奇怪，虽然不痛，可是胀胀的。那个地方，被黑泽的手指进入了啊……  
“如果疼的话，就告诉我。”黑泽不知道自己的声音听起来有多沙哑。

第二个指节也顺利的推进。  
然后是第二根手指。  
第三根。  
【安达的这里，紧紧地吃着我的手指，好色情。】  
【好湿，好热。】  
直白赤裸的言语接连在脑中响起，安达的脸色红到快要爆炸。徒劳地想捂住耳朵，把头更深地埋进枕头里，却没办法阻断魔法的传递。

身后的手指贴心地停顿了半分钟，等待安达适应，然后缓慢地动了起来。  
“唔……”从没体验过的酸胀感让安达忍不住收缩后穴，同时扭了扭腰胯。  
“别乱动。”黑泽一巴掌拍在臀瓣上，力道不轻不重，反倒带起一股奇异的痒，沿着脊椎攀爬而上。  
下身又有了抬头的迹象，从身后看去，自然一览无余。

【啊，喜欢这个吗。】  
“别想了……要做就快做！”安达简直被自己的魔法逼到炸毛。  
回应他的是低沉的笑声。  
黑泽果然开始专心动起手指，弯曲，旋转，一寸一寸仔细探索着湿热的肠壁，同时尝试着向外扩张。

气氛安静下来，安达的羞耻反而更甚。黑泽的手指修长漂亮，不论是在键盘上敲打的样子，随意握着发言稿的样子，都那么优雅有力。  
可是现在这双手，专心致志地……在我的身体里……做这种事。

“啊！”触电般的快感突然来袭，他猛地一抖，惊呼出声。  
【找到了，安达的敏感点。】  
黑泽把手指并拢，并不使力，只是温柔地贴在那一块并不明显的小突起上，轻轻地打着圈移动。  
“嗯……哈……不要……”激烈的刺激转成绵延不绝的酸麻，安达很快就软了腰，呻吟也一声比一声甜腻。他挣扎着想要往前爬去，可是被捞住了腿根，只能在原地左右摇摆，像是暴风雨中心的一尾小鱼，随着浪花浮浮沉沉。快感层层累积，呜咽里开始染上了哭腔。

就在顶峰即将到来的时候，黑泽突然把手撤了出去。穴口无意识地一张一缩，像是在挽留。安达大口的喘息着，不解地回头望去，看到黑泽在手心挤出更多的润滑液。  
“舒服吗？”  
安达重新把头埋回枕头里，一言不发。

“看来我要继续努力才行。”手指重新探了进来，已然是熟门熟路了。黑泽没有再欺负那一块小小的腺体，而是肆意地到处勾画，唯独不碰那个凸起。刚刚迫近高潮的安达只觉得自己无一处不敏感，身体里的手指灵活的过分，一勾一弯都让他颤抖。要把人逼疯的快感又堆积起来，再一次到了无法承受的地步。  
安达忍不住翘起腰肢，主动去追寻身后的手指。黑泽识破他的意图，指尖靠近那一点，却又在即将碰到的时候停下，维持住最后的一丝距离，绕着软肉慢慢地画起了圈。  
蚀骨的酥麻和钻心的痒像巨浪一样冲刷着四肢百骸，让呜咽都变了调。安达想要求饶，可是甚至说不出一句完整的话来。只好紧紧攥住了枕头，像筛糠一样颤抖着，似乎这样就能把过剩的快感从身体里逼出去。  
理智终于熔断。

“求你……进来……”  
手指的动作一停。  
“别折磨我……”安达转过头来，兔子一样无辜的圆眼睛此刻被欲望纠缠的通红。

黑泽看不见自己的样子，其实也没有好到哪里去。看着朝思暮想的人在眼前呻吟、挣扎，完全被自己操控着沉沦，又何尝不是一种折磨。下身早就胀痛不堪，然而还是舍不得，只怕自己太急切，不想让安达的第一次有任何不舒服。

“会疼。”  
“痛也没关系。”

“要了我吧。”

一把大火烧光了最后的坚持。  
黑泽扶着自己抵上了安达，缓慢而坚定的开始推进。狭窄的甬道被一寸一寸推开，穴口的褶皱都快要被熨平。  
被侵入的陌生感觉让安达一时不敢大口喘息，是真的有些疼。可是这疼痛也更清晰地让他体会到，正在发生的事实。  
黑泽，在我的身体里。

被紧紧箍住的黑泽，此刻也急促的喘息着。又湿又热的软肉挨挨挤挤，炽烈的快感从下腹贯穿全身。本能叫喊着想要抽送，可是顾忌着身下的人，他一动也不敢动。伏低了身子去吻安达的侧脸，同时伸手去捻怀里人胸前的肉粒，动作温柔，近乎歉疚。

酸酸麻麻的感觉很快盖过了轻微的痛感，安达开始小声的哼哼，在黑泽怀里轻轻扭动。  
“好点了吗。”  
“嗯……已经不疼了。”

黑泽开始试探着做小幅度的挺动，两人同时发出低吟。性器擦过敏感点，安达不禁狠狠地收缩了一下，咬的黑泽头皮发麻。右手环过身下柔软的腰肢，再也忍不住，开始大开大合的抽送，每一次都顶在深处最敏感的软肉上。  
“啊……太快了……哈……”过载的快感在体内炸开，安达只觉得连魂魄都在颤抖。下意识地弓起背部想要躲开，却向着身后的胸膛贴的更近了。黑泽顺势吻住了他耳下的小痣，酥麻的感觉上下交叠，浑身的神经都仿佛被贯穿，呻吟变得更加破碎而颤栗。

“安达……安达……”黑泽喃喃地唤着，动作的幅度越来越大，恨不能把自己整个人都挤进安达身体里。再怎么占有都觉不够，只想把怀里的小人拆吃入腹，在他浑身上下，从里到外，每一处都烙上自己的印记。他直起上身，双手箍住安达的腰，配合抽送的频率拉向自己。  
安达穴口的软肉被激烈的动作牵扯，翻出绮丽的暗红。囊袋重重地拍击在臀部，和着黏液发出羞人的声响。黑泽被这淫靡的场景刺激，手上力道更重。不受控制的画面断断续续在安达脑海中浮现，精神和肉体收到的双重侵犯让他呜咽拔高，开始更激烈的扭动起来。前端开始冒出几滴清液，被欲望推动到顶峰的边缘。

就在这时，黑泽略微前倾，准确的握住了安达的顶部。  
“啊……别……嗯啊……给我……优一”安达视线模糊，只觉得自己要窒息了，在射精的边缘被一把拽住，眼角逼出了生理性的泪水。  
“等我一起……清”猛然加快了速度，安达几乎是哭叫起来。湿热的甬道开始失控的抽紧，黑泽也发出低沉的呻吟。  
激烈的快感在脑中碾压，只剩一片耀眼的白光，连意识都仿佛被剥夺。  
两人念着彼此的名字，共同攀上了高峰。

\--------------------

安达醒过来的时候，已经是第二天的早上了。  
只能隐隐约约记起自己被抱去卫生间清理，除此之外的事情一概不知。  
一只手搭在腰间，安达转身，看着恋人英俊的脸。  
“早安……清。”黑泽慢慢地睁开眼睛。  
“早安，优一。”

\--------------------

魔法在黎明降临前消失。  
往后余生，爱你是唯一的奇迹。

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家新年快乐~2021美貌且暴富！


End file.
